Sakura's Blossom
by Kyoketsuki
Summary: A love fic of NarutoSakuraSasuke triangular relationship... May Sakura's final decision be her cherry blossom


**Disclaimer :** … I do not own any of the characters from Naruto... But i do have their key chains.

**Author's regards :** This is my first Naruto fanfic; I hope it won't suck too badly beyond your liking. I will be trying my best to be better!!! _****_

_**Sakura's Blossom**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
****

**Prologue**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The failing sky whimpered in silence, as it shed tears of drizzling snow onto the burdened ground. It was approaching daybreak but Sakura was still awake. She was sitting on her window ledge in deep thoughts, almost unable to endure the hassling cold of her forlorn room.  
  
Being only in a thin nightdress, she warmed herself by embracing her favorite bear…  
  
The fuzzy teddy, which was slightly larger than Sakura's body, held a lovely smile, which was sweet yet incomparable to hers. It was like typical strawberries competing against the sugar-like honey. In spite of that, it gained victory, being the only happy face in the mood-less room.  
  
Cuddling it gently close to her chest, Sakura gazed into the fragile-looking sky with a grim expression. Her thoughts had consumed all her tiredness. Now, she only wanted to stay up till he finally returns…

The image of that person occupied her memory perpetually. She was missing him too much, and was worried for his safety.  
  
Her sapphire-colored eyes were now fixed on the lonesome moon, which mirrored Sakura exactly…  
  
Feigning a bright shine… hiding all sadness…  
  
_"… Sasuke…Where are you…"_ her whisper faded into the sunrise…  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Chapter 1**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sakura opened her eyes reluctantly, disturbed by a visitor at the door. She knew she had fallen asleep on the ledge for merely two hours as snow was still falling outside.  
  
Worn-out with a strained neck, Sakura walked towards the door with her nightdress still on. There was continuous knocking and she had probably guessed who would bother her so early.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura! "  
  
The cheery face of Naruto appeared as she pulled the knob.  
  
"Time for breakfast… I've made your favorite! "  
  
The blonde-haired kid, in his usual orange outfit, raised his hands that held a container of fragrant food. It was assorted sushi that looked so delectable; Sakura loves them… Naruto makes the best she has ever eaten. **(Sorry, I know it can't be true that Naruto makes edible food. But it's just this story that I've added his new ability to cook.)**

She stared at the delicacy Naruto brought but had no response. A usual her would get irritated by his early visit that she nags at him for being such a nuisance. But today, she was choked in silence.  
  
"Thanks Naruto… but I have no appetite, "  
  
Sakura spoke in gloominess… She was not even able to force a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry… "  
  
She felt apologetic and decided to invite him in.

Naruto changed from a pinch of disappointment to an undescribable delight.

As he entered and closed the door behind him, Naruto was stunned by Sakura's weirdness towards him. What's more, she even thanked him and that made his mind go spinning in puzzlement. Why is Sakura so good to me today? Naruto pondered and was concerned, wondering why Sakura was unlike her. It was then, he realizes why…  
  
"Hey Sakura, ya still thinking about yesterday? " Naruto asked as Sakura returned to the same window ledge to take a sit.  
  
"… You were like that after reading Sasuke's letter. Still feeling that troubled now?"  
  
Sakura acted oblivious to Naruto as though her attention was distracted by something outside the window. 

It was obvious that she was affected by the letter...

Kakashi and Iruka sensei had taken a trip to Sasuke's house the previous day, after five days without his sign. The empty room was nothing but vindicated stuffiness and an enveloped letter. It was found on the table with Sakura's name on it.

After it was given to her by Kakashi, Sakura ripped open the letter hysterically. Naruto did not know what it was inside the letter, but it had to be something negative when he saw Sakura's expression turning from anxiety to radical down-ness after she read the contents.  
  
Naruto paused and remained calm. He left the container of food on the dining table and went forward to sit beside Sakura, following suit by looking outside the window.  
  
"Yeah, you should be… I mean… Sasuke is your life. If only he realizes that somebody could love him so much," He continued saying in a discontented tone as gaze diverted to Sakura.  
  
"He'll be back soon, Sakura… No matter what happens, he's is still a shinobi of Konoha. So don't worry so much."  
  
It was Naruto's unfailing way of comfort, but Sakura was still heedless to him; she did not even look at him for once. Her mind was now adrift into the limitless sky that never ceased to rain snow.  
  
Sakura's eye reflected a glint of sadness. It was in the middle of nowhere, she voiced out suddenly, catching Naruto's attention to the fullest.  
  
"We were together for years… Sasuke, he… had told me how annoying I was to him. At times he ignores me when I try to be closer to him. All his actions hurt me… But never for once, did I lose to my sadness… I was always bracing up after every downfall…"  
  
Sakura turned to look at Naruto.  
  
"I continued to love him more… But it's different this time... he had hurt me so much… He had left me in confusion. In the letter, he wrote that he likes me… He likes me!! But what does he treat me as? If he likes me he wouldn't have left like that!! I can forgive him for finally loving me back after so long… But not this… not leaving without a proper good bye…"  
  
Tears started to well up in her alluring eyes. They have surrendered willingly and beads of sparkling tears streamed down her freckled cheeks.  
  
Naruto was awestruck by Sakura's sudden breakdown. It was unbelievable how such an emotionally strong female shinobi like Sakura could possibly cry. Besides, she was weeping in front of Naruto, who had probably thought he was the only guy in this world ever to witness Sakura in tears. Being caught in the middle of such an unexpected situation, Naruto felt helpless. He did not know what to do to calm her down…  
  
Yet, what lies contradicting was how heart throbbing he felt while looking at her. He was actually taking pleasure in her sadness.  
  
_"God… Sakura… she's so cute…"  
_  
Naruto thought as he continued fixing his eyes on her in total lost, wondering why he was enjoying the distress on Sakura's attractive face. He tried shaking his head lightly to wake himself up.  
  
The redness in Sakura's eyes spread. She finally shut her eyes and burst out in tears. It shocked Naruto beyond words.  
  
"Was is my fault that he left… was I pressuring him by loving him so much…? I don't want to lose him cause' of my silliness…" Sakura continued with words that were blurred by her sorrows.

"I'd rather die than to live in this misery! It's all because of me that he left… How I wish if he could hear me say sorry for a million times!!"  
  
She wrapped her hands over her head and in between rolling tears, she cursed herself for causing the problem.  
  
Naruto was as miserable as she was to see her blaming herself. He decided to discontinue the heartbreaking scene when Sakura started hitting herself hard on the sides of her head. As determination flowed throughout his body like Chakra, Naruto grabbed hold of Sakura's hands tightly to stop her self-abuse and pulled himself closer towards her. They were now looking at each other in the eyes, nearly a strand of hair apart.  
  
"Sakura, look at me. Do you see the sadness in my eyes… isn't it like yours? You are not the only person who is sad now… I don't wish to see you in this pain… Please stop blaming yourself already… The Sakura I know isn't like that… She won't get pulled down because of any silly mistakes, even the biggest mistake can't bring you down… The girl I spent together with for years has always been wearing the loveliest smile no one has ever seen before… Please don't let these tears drown that sweetness… Sakura-chan…"  
  
Naruto gently wiped away Sakura's tears off her cheeks.

Sakura looked at Naruto in bewilderment as her tears gradually dried up. His sudden impulse had left her speechless and the room in silence. They gazed at each other motionlessly, trying to retrieve their senses.  
  
"… Na… Naruto… It hurts… Please let go, "  
  
Sakura realized her hands were actually caught in the middle of Naruto's firm grasping.  
  
Naruto's mind went blank for a few seconds before letting go of his stiff hold. He became a little anxious to catch his words.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry Sakura."  
  
He stood up from he's awkward position and headed for the exit in unease. However, he halted on his way out. It was obvious he could not bear to leave Sakura alone in her condition.  
  
"It's cold today Sakura… Don't shiver under the snow in that thin clothing," Naruto shared his concern.  
  
"Kakashi sensei said he wanted to meet us today. There are still two hours… Be prepared… "  
  
"I hope to see you later..."  
  
He hurried out of her house without closing the door, leaving Sakura alone with her teddy again. The only thing that accompanied them now was the tray of gourmet sushi left untouched on the timber-made table.  
  
Sakura looked behind her shoulder…  
  
But Naruto was already gone.

Her mind was now in a complete mess… First because of Sasuke, and now, Naruto's peculiarity.  
  
She stared at the opened door, which welcomes only the cooling breeze, and she felt the coldness that Naruto was referring to.  
  
_"…Naruto… What has happened to you…?"  
_  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That was end of chapter 1… I will be getting in chapter 2… Hope you liked the storyline untill now. Thanks if there are any reviews…


End file.
